The Cheerio and the Glee girl
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana tells her daughter a bedtime story. This was written for pezberry week day two- first kiss


Santana Lopez was lying in bed with her wife Rachel. One time in her life if anyone told her she would even like, let alone be married with a kid to Rachel Berry, she would have laughed in their face. But this is her reality and she wouldn't have it any other way. Santana wraps her arms around her wife to go to sleep, but she hears laughing in her daughter Maria's room.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep. I'll go talk to her."  
>Santana tells her wife as she rolls out of bed<p>

"I never pretend to be asleep when Maria is still up." Rachel says sarcastically

"Whatever." Santana says as she grabs a robe and makes her way to her daughter's room. When she opens the door she sees her daughter jumping on her bed.

"Maria Lopez." Santana says in a stern voice, which makes Maria stop and sit on her bed "What have I said about jumping on your bed?"

"Only when you're in the room and Ma isn't home." Maria answers

"Exactly." Santana says as she sits on the bed next to her daughter "Lye down it's bedtime."

"I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story, Mama?"

"Ok, I guess." Santana says with a playful sigh. She actually loves telling Maria a bedtime story. "What story do you want to hear tonight, baby?"

"The Cheerio and the Glee girl." Maria answers excitedly

"I just knew you wanted to hear that one." Santana says with a smile "This story takes place in Lima Ohio, eight years ago."

FLASHBACK

I'm sitting here in the choir room and everyone here just makes me sick! This whole lovey dovey crap is just sickening! But all the happy couples don't make me as sick as one Finn Hudson. The boy is as dumb as a bag of sand. Seriously, he had the hottest girl in Ohio as his girlfriend and he let her go. The dude seriously thinks he's hot stuff, because he won a football game. Right now he's talking about some kissing booth he's setting up, claiming it's for the glee club. I refuse to listen to this any longer.

"I've kissed Finn, and can I just say, not worth a buck. I would, however, pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs." I say with a smirk

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Finn asks

"No not really."

"Cause you always seem to be meddling in everybody else's business." Finn stated.

"Oh, please! You guys love me, I keep it real, and I'm halrious." I say

"Actually, you're just a bitch." Lauren adds

"Excuse me? You just have eyes for my man." I say defensively, I know I don't have feelings for Puck, but I can take him from her in a second

"First of all, I'm not your man." Puck says, so maybe it would take more than a second

"Finn is right all you do is insult us. Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby." Quinn says looking down at me

"Five minutes ago you said Mr. Schue belonged in a twelve-step program." Tina adds

Shue notices that his name was said

"You're addicted to vests." I say with a shrug

"The truth is Santana, you can dish it out but you can't take it. Maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Rachel says and it cuts through my heart like a knife. Here she was, the only person I've ever loved, telling me the only job I'm ever going to have is working on a pole. Is that really what she thinks of me?

"Fine." I say on a verge of tears, and walk out. I'm not going to let these losers see me cry. I try to be strong, but it's useless. Does Rachel really think that's all I can become? The thought of that alone makes me break down and start crying in the hallway. Not even a minute after I break down Britt finds me. She kneels down next to me and tries to comfort me.

"You can try rocking back and forth, people do that in movies."

"I just try to be really, really honest with people, when I think that they suck." I say choking up from crying

"So, you're upset about what they all said?" Brittany asks

"Yeah." I lie

"Really? Because, you didn't start to cry until Rachel said something." Why can't Britt be as stupid as everyone says she is?

"What are you talking about?"

"San, I know you better than anyone, that means that I know you love Rachel." Britt says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't even matter. Did you hear what she thinks of me? I don't have a chance with her."

"That doesn't sound like The Santana Lopez I know. The Santana I know, would go out there and get what she wanted. You're Santana Fucking Lopez! Go out there and get your girl!" Britt shouts as she pulls me off the ground.

"You're right Britt. Thank you." I smile as I pull Brittany in for a hug. "Let's get to class." Britt nods as we link pinkies and head off to class.

It's the next day and Finn has his stupid kissing booth set up. I can't believe all the girls that are lined up to kiss this idiot. I see Rachel in the front and Finn leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. That just proves he's a bigger idiot than I thought. I mean seriously! If Rachel Berry wants you to kiss her, then kiss her with all your might. Kiss her until all the air leaves her lungs. You don't kiss her on the cheek! I can see them talking about something, but I can't hear them. I make my way down the hall to hear their conversation.

"Fine, I still love you. Is that what you want to hear?" Rachel tells Finn and it hurts worst than when she said the only job I'll have is working on a pole. This idiot holds her heart and he's just tossing it aside. I don't feel like listening to this, so I walk to class.

Right now I'm sitting in the choir room and I'm absolutely discusted. All these happy couples and Rachel is is alone. Damn, why can't I get her out of my head? Rachel turns her head towards me and I turn my head away to make it seem like I wasn't staring at her. When I turn my head I notice something. Wait, that s weird. Quinn s wearing her queen bitch smirk and Finn only wears that gassy infant look when he feels guilty about something. Holy sweet hell, they re fooling around! I know what cheating looks like, I do it all the time. Well I think it's time to do what Santana does best...Revenge. I decide the best way to get my revenge is to expose their cheating in front of the whole glee club. So, I wear my candy striper outfit and go to the nurses office to kiss a kid who was sick with mono. Next I go over to Finn's kissing and lay one on him. The kiss is horrifying, but it's so worth exposing him and Quinn as the lying cheaters they are. I'll show all of them that they're no better than me, and Rachel will see that she's too good for Finn. The next day in glee club I see that Finn and Quinn look terrible. Perfect! Both of them are saying they don't feel so good.

"Let me guess, you have a sore throat, your glands are swollen, and your fevirish?" I ask with a smirk

"Yeah...yeah which is why I need to go to the nurse." Finn says

"It sounds like you have mono. Otherwise know as the kissing disease. But you know what really helps spread it? A little tongue. Which is weird because it sounds like Quinn here has it too."

"I was there when they kissed...it was just a peck." Sam commented

"So how about we stop talking about tongueing, and Finn and I got to the nurse." Quinn says as she tries to stand up

"I think that's a capital idea." I say with a smirk as they walk out of the room

The next day the whole school knows it was me who gave Finn mono, but you know what? I don't give a fuck! I'll tell anyone that I did it. Don't they know I'm Santana Lopez. I don't care what these people think about me. I'm strutting through the hallway when I hear singing coming from the auditorium. I know that voice anywhere, it's Rachel. I walk into the auditorium and just listen to her.

"I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

My heart breaks as I see a tear roll down her cheek. I could kill Finn Hudson! How dare he take away that beautiful smile! How dare he hurt Rachel for Quinn of all people!

"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over."

Rach, you have to let this guy go, he doesn't deserve you! He's not worth those tears. You deserve someone who will treat you right. You deserve all the happiness in the world. As all these thoughts go through my mind I hear Brittany's voice. 'You're Santana Fucking Lopez! Go out there and get your girl!' So, I smile and walk onto the stage without Rachel noticing me.

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,Yeah"

"You know what," I say which causes Rachel to turn around to face me "If I were you, I wouldn't find someone like Finn. You could do better."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't go around giving people mono." Rachel says and I shrug "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to expose them for cheating and prove they're no better than me." I say without mentioning I also did it for her

"Do you think that you're better than them?" Rachel asks sarcastically

"Hell yeah I'm better!" I yell hurt that she would ask me that

"Really? You constantly insult people, you mess around with other people's boyfriends, and break up happy couples!" Rachel yells and it's kind of hot and a little scary

"If you're talking about your relationship with Finn, then I should inform you that he's the one who lied to you! Which brings me back to my point that you could do better than him!" I yell back

"Why do you even care, Santana? The only person you care about is yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Because I think its tr-" I cut her off with my lips.  
>She stiffens up at first, but starts to relax. Before I know it she's kissing me back. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and to my surprise, she allows it. Our tongues fight for dominance until she just melts into the kiss. I feel something I never felt kissing anyone before. The kiss continues until the need for oxygen because too great.<p>

"If I'm only capable of caring about myself, why can't I get you out of my head. Why did I start crying when you insulted me, when anyone else could of insulted me and I would of kicked their ass. Why have I been trying to convince you that you can do so much better than Finn. I'm not saying you should be with me, although nothing would make me happier, I'm saying you should find someone who will treat you like you should be treated, because you deserve nothing but the best." By the time I'm done talking I'm crying. After a minute when Rachel doesn't answer me, I run out of the auditorium.

It's been two weeks since I told Rachel how I felt and we haven't seen each other since. What if I freaked her out? What if she's just not into girls? What if I blew any chance I had with her? I'm walking through the halls of Mckinley depressed. I thought I really had a chance with her. I'm headed to class lost in my thoughts, when I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into the janitors closet. I look to see it's Rachel and before I can ask her what the hell she wants, her lips are on mine. I start to kiss back before I put my hands to her shoulders and push her back.

"What was that about, Rachel?" I ask confused

"I felt something."

"What?"

"When you kissed me, I felt something." Rachel answers and I've never been so happy! She feels something for me too!

"Wait," I say as I realize something "Why have you been avoiding me then?"

"I was so sure I was in love with Finn. So, I had to think about my feelings. These last two weeks I found myself thinking about you more than Finn. I couldn't even remember why I was in love with Finn." She answers me so sure of her feelings

"So, you want to be with me?"

"So, are you asking?" Rachel answers with that adorable smile that Finn had taken from her. I can't help but smile at the thought of being the one who put that smile there.

"Yes. Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She answers before she jumps into my arms for another kiss. I never thought I could feel this happy about anything in my life.

END OF FLASHBACK

When Santana finishes her story Maria is asleep. She gets up to kiss her daughter on the head and walk back to her room. Once she's in her room, she removes her robe and climbs into bed with her wife.

"What story did you tell?" Rachel asks as she turns over to face her wife.

"Ours."

"The Cheerio and the glee girl." Rachel says with a chuckle

"Yup. It's my favorite one." Santana says before she kisses her wife passionately.

"Mine too." Rachel says as they pull apart

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too."

Santana smiles as she wraps her arms around her wife. She thought she couldn't be happier when Rachel agreed to be her girlfriend, but she was wrong. Right now holding her beautiful wife in their beautiful home, while their beautiful daughter is asleep in the other room, now she couldn't be happier. 


End file.
